


Grocery shopping

by IJustReallyLikeFluff



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boyfriend Bucky, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky makes everything better, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IJustReallyLikeFluff/pseuds/IJustReallyLikeFluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're out shopping when you run inte the most popular girl from highschool. Guess who saves you when she brags about her life and question yours?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grocery shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Second fanfic ever! :3  
> English is my second language, excuse any spelling or grammarmistakes.  
> Please enjoy and leave kudos or comments!

It was a normal Friday. You and your boyfriend Bucky planned on snuggling up in the couch with snacks and a good movie.

But now were you out grocery shopping. The kart was filled with goodies such as ice cream, chocolate and cupcakes.

“What would you like for dinner, doll?” Bucky asked.

“Oh, I don’t know… Maybe you can do your famous tomato soup?” you said, smiling, knowing how much Bucky liked it when you complemented his cooking.

“Of course!” Bucky said with a grin. “Be right back!”

You continued down the aisle, looking at the different kinds of bread on the shelves, when you heard a familiar voice behind your back.

“Hiiiiiiiii Y/N!”

You turned around.

Oh no. It was Bethany, the coolest, most popular girl from high school.

Though you never been particularly popular or caused any trouble at school, the cooler kids always hated you. Bethany was no exception.

“Hi Bethany! Long time, no see!” you said, trying to give her an honest smile.

“Yes, I’ve been very busy. Me and my husband George, the environmental lawyer, you know? We just moved back here. It’s such a good place to raise kids. And we managed to get a lovely, big house just by the seaside! Isn’t that wonderful?” Bethany said with a bragging smile.

God, she annoyed you very much with her attitude.

“And how are you doing?” she said judgmentally, looking from your face down to the content of your shopping kart.  


“Actually, I’m…“

You were cut off by Bucky returning with the ingredients for the soup.

“Here are the tomatoes you asked for, doll!”

You had just enough time to see Bethany’s surprised facial expression before *smootch* Bucky gave you a passionate kiss.

This was one of the things you loved most about Bucky. He always, always, knew what to do and when to do it. And for that, you were forever grateful.

As Bucky broke the kiss and placed the tomatoes in your kart, you were left standing with a dorky smile and rosy cheeks.

As soon as you’d gathered yourself, you looked over at the still shocked Bethany.

“Bethany, this is my boyfriend Bu…”

“Bucky” he said, cutting you off and continuing; “Pleasure to meet you!” He stretched his arm out to shake Bethany’s hand.

Taking his hand in hers and shaking it slowly, Bethany kept staring between you two and only managed to mumble “oh…”

“Well, it was nice to meet you” Bucky said. “But Y/N and I need to get going. It’s Friday, and Friday means movie night, you know!” He placed his hand on your shoulders and started pushing the kart towards the exit.  
You turned around and said “bye” to Bethany, but as you saw she was still staring in confusion at the two of you, you couldn’t help but laugh.

You looked up at Bucky, who smiled down at you and hugged you tighter. He knew he’d done you a favor and you felt incredibly happy knowing this awesome man was yours.

“I love you”

“I love you too”


End file.
